Just Friends?
by The Weasley's Second Daughter
Summary: Jasmine and Logan have been best friends for so long, but what happens when on school even takes place and one of them starts feeling differently about the other one? Will the other one feel the same way or are the two meant to be just friend? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for I Didn't Do It

Chapter 1: Baby

"Ugh, this is so stupid. I still don't understand why we need to take care of a stupid baby" Logan complained as he and Lindy walked into Home Education class together.

"Okay, well first off, it's not an actual baby, it's an egg" Lindy corrected him "and two, it's to learn and understand the importance of responsibility, so it should be an easy A for me" Lindy smiled smugly.

"Congrats, you are able to resist the urge of wanting to fry an egg" Logan responded sarcastically as he took his seat.

"Hi Logan!"

"Oh, hi Cassidy" Logan greeted her after turning around to see who spoke to him.

"So are you excited for the big project today?" Cassidy asked him with a smile on her face.

"No, not really. Not eating what's in front of me is not really my thing" he replied back nonchalantly.

"Hahaha, you're so funny Logan!" Cassidy giggled as she playfully hit his arm.

Before Logan could thank her Garrett came up behind him.

"Hey Logan, did you study for that pre-calc test a lot last night?" Garrett asked him, not looking up from him pre-calc book.

Logan slapped his palm against his head "No dude, I totally forgot!" but after a minute he calmly said," I'll just study for the next one" as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, you should really start to take that class more seriously…" Garrett's voice trailed off after seeing Logan's glare at him.

"Geez, thanks MOM" Logan thanked Garrett sarcastically "It's just the class is hard and I'm not the most hardworking guy out there.." Logan admitted to his best friend.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Garrett replied unsurprised.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna need you two to sign here and here" a matter-of-factly voice said from behind them.

"Uhh what is this for?" Garrett asked Jasmine hesitantly as she shoved two sign-up sheets into his and Logan's hands.

"It's for student council. As vice president, it's my job to find candidates for the date auction coming up" the petite brunette explained.

Upon hearing the words "date auction" the two boys began their words of protest but Jasmine wasn't having any of it.

"Nuh uh, you guys HAVE to do it! We need more guys to participate and I'm inducting the code of friendship" Jasmine demanded.

The two guys glared at her as they reluctantly signed their names on the sheet.

"Hey Jaz, how come you're not on here?" Garrett asked her after reading through the list of girl names.

"Yeah, almost everyone in student council is on here….he even Deils and my sister are on here" Logan added.

"Yeah, In guess I just figured that no one would want to bet on me if I signed up" Jasmine answered, not completely believing the words she spoke.

Logan scoffed, " what are you talking about? Guys go crazy for you!"

"Hey Jasmine"

"Oh here's one now" Logan fake coughed as he turned to Garrett and began talking to him again.

Jasmine turned around, finding herself face-to-face with a tall, tan guy with a killer smirk. She was in fact looking at one of the school's resident bad boys, Dean Thimus.

"Hi Dean" Jasmine smiled sweetly to him with a huge smile on her face.

Dean returned the smile "Are you having a good morning so far?" he asked her.

"It's been good, getting to see you made it even better" Jasmine said putting on her best cutesy behavior.

"Aww, you're so sweet to me Jasmine" Dean grinned even wider.

"Sweet enough that you'd be willing to sign up as a potential date for the school's charity auction?" Jasmine smiled, putting the the sign up sheet and pencil in front of him.

Dean chuckled," here let me see that…"he said , signing the list not even taking a glance at the paper for longer than a second.

"Here" he said giving the list back to her "Better take care of that sheet, that signature will cost millions one day" he said as he gave her a wink.

"Whatever" Jasmine laughed.

Before she could say another thing, Lindy came in between the two.

"Hey Jaz, there's a seat near me. Come, I'll show you." Lindy fake smiled toward Dean as she grabbed her best friend's wrist and lead her to a seat next to her and their other best friend Delia.

"Uhh, what gives?!" Jasmine asked her blonde best friend irritably as she rubbed her wrist.

"I told you, I think you better stay away from Dean, he's a bad boy" Lindy warned her best friend once again.

Jasmine rolled her eyes,"it was just a little flirting Lindy. It's fine."

Before Lindy could say any more, began to speak.

"Good morning class. Now this week is the baby assignment, in which I have already assigned you all partners. The first couple is Tom and Delia…"

Everyone in the group, except Delia tried to refrain from snickering, reminiscing about how they thought he would be a great addition to their group and were proven the opposite.

"Jasmine and Dean" continued.

Jasmine resisted the urge to turn her head to the guy who was eyeing her with a subtle smirk at the ends of his mouth. Lindy silently cursed in her head disapproving the pairing she just heard.

"Garrett and Lindy" Mrs. Anderson continued. The two friends looked at each other and smiled they were with someone they could handle.

"And finally Logan and Cassidy" Mrs. Anderson finished.

Jasmine clenched her jaw after hearing the last couple that was announced. She DESPISED Cassidy.

"Now for the rest of class each couple will pick out your baby, its gender, its name, both parents' occupation and salary. Once you complete this come and find me and I will give you your first situation. Now meet your spouse." Mrs. Anderson explained before letting the couples pair off.

"Wow, who knew I would get the best looking wifey in the class?" Dean smirked as Jasmine walked towards him.

"Oh stop Thilmus. Your sweet talk is not going to get you anywhere."she told him trying to play it cool.

"It got you didn't it" Dean smiled at her little act.

"Whatever" Jasmine scoffed as she flipped her hair and went to go get their egg baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Count on Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for I Didn't Do It

"Uhh, Mr. Watson a word" Mr. Matthews said as the bell rang and the students were rushing to leave the class.

"Uhh, yes Mr. Matthews?" Logan asked his calc teacher hesitantly.

"Mr. Watson I seem to be noticing you are doing very poorly in my class, especially on the last test you took." the balding math teacher told him.

"Wha, you mean the one we took just right now? How were you able to grade it so quickly?" Logan asked astonished.

"Because Mr. Watson, when you handed me your test , the only thing you had filled in was your name" told him firmly.

"That was the only answer I knew!" Logan exclaimed defensively.

"Precisely my point Mr. Watson. You seem to be struggling with the concepts in my class so much that you are currently receiving a D in the class…" Mr. Matthews began to explain to him.

"A D! But, but that means I will fail the class and need to take summer school!" Logan yelped scared.

"Yes, yes. Well, now by the sounds of ig, it seems like you would like a higher grade than that, am I right?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes, an A please" Logan told him before turning around to head out the door.

Before he could leave Mr. Matthews ut a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast , you will need to earn that A." told him exasperatedly.

"Awwwww, can't you just give me an A?" Logan groaned.

"I'm afraid not . But fret not, I took the liberty to go ahead and find you a tutor and I can assure you she is excellent. Was in the top of my class last year." Mr. Matthews went on about his anonymous star student when he went to open the classroom door.

Logan rolled his eyes. _Great I'm going to have to be tutored by some snobby math nerd, life sucks!_ He thought to himself.

However, who walked inside was nowhere near a snobby, math nerd. Instead it was a nerd with brunette hair wearing a black tank top, a dark grey cardigan, skinny jeans, and brown boots.

"Jasmine!?" Logan exclaimed surprised.

"Logan!?" Jasmine exclaimed equally surprised.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Matthews asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we're really good friends" Jasmine told her former teacher.

"Best friends" Logan smiled, relieved the person he would no doubt spend 70+ hours being tutored by was someone he could handle.

"Wait, you...and him...interact with each other…." looked from Jasmine to Logan "Well, I suppose odder things have happened...anyway you two should set up and plan times on when you can study with each other. Also you two are free to use this classroom if need be" he told them once he got over his initial shock of how his best student could ever acknowledge his worst student, let alone being best friends.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Matthews. C'mon Logan, we can talk about it on the way to Rumble Juice. Lindy texted me earlier of how she wanted to hang out there." Jasmine told him as she was walking out the door.

"I'm right behind ya. See ya Mr.M!" Logan said as he followed his best childhood friend out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any I Didn't Do it characters

guest hahaha wow maybe! I didn't even realize that Dean Thimis was close to Dean Thomas, but it's possible I subconsciously did that since I do love Harry Potter! 3

Chapter 3: Drive

"And then you bring all the x's to one side, divide everything on that side to the other and we get 30 as our x" Jasmine smiled proudly as she put her pencil down after going through a math problem with Logan.

Logan just stared at her with a shocked, yet impressed look on this face.

"Damn Jasmine, I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were this smart!" he exclaimed.

Jasmine beamed. She loved compliments, but even more when they came from Logan.

"Do you mind if we take a break? My mind is not used to actually thinking after school" he told Jasmine as he was eyeing a mango peach smoothie at another table.

Jasmine gave a small laugh,"only if you buy me a wild strawberry smoothie" she told him.

"Heh...you drive a hard bargain Kang but you got yourself a deal" Logan laughed as he got up to buy smoothies.

 _Beep_

Jasmine looked down at her phone. It was a text from Dean.

 _ **D: Hey Babe can u get the egg soon**_

Jasmine's brows furrowed

 _J: What? I thought you said you could take care of him for the night. I told you I'm tutoring a friend_

 _Beep_

 _ **D: Well stuff came up srry**_

Jasmine rolled her eyes. She had to care for the egg for the past two days and now tonight

 _Beep_. Another text.

 _ **D: Im dropping it off at ur place now. Literlly if ur not there**_

Jasmine groaned, he knew her weakness of how she never wanted to jeopardize her academics. As she was thinking about what Dean threatened a thought instilled fear in her, what if her parents saw him and tried to talk to him...there is no way in hell her parents would like the idea of her even knowing she interacted with guys like him.

Jasmine went up behind Logan who was at the register and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Logan, I'm sorry but could you give me a ride home now? Dean texted me and said he can't take care of the egg again and I don't want him to meet my parents...I'm sorry" Jasmine told him apologetically for the last minute rush.

"Oh sure, no problem. Let me just pay for these smoothies, they should be done soon" Logan told her cooly.

"Do you want me to pay for them? I can pay for them" Jasmine told him in close to a pleading voice.

Before Logan could reply, a voice came from across the counter.

"Hi Jasmine"

Jasmine whipped her head around to find Ethan, the cute junior in her AP Calc class who worked at Rumble Juice after school.

"Oh, hi Ethan" Jasmine smiled. She had gotten to know him somewhat as they bonded over being the youngest students in a senior math class, even though Jasmine was still one year younger than him.

"I'll be right back to take your order" he smiled to her.

"Actually, I'm buying these two here" Jasmine told him,pointing to the mango peach and wild strawberry smoothies.

"Oh" Ethan said as his smile turned into a slight frown" so it was your boyfriend that ordered them then?" he asked as he was ringing in the cash.

"Oh no, we're not dating, we're just good friends" Jasmine corrected Ethan as Logan was in the background observing the conversation.

"Oh, okay then" Ethan's face suddenly brightening up "well, then these are on me. I'll see you around Jasmine" Ethan smiled to her.

"Really? Thank you so much Ethan, I owe you one" Jasmine grinned genuinely to him as she took the smoothies back to the table her and Logan were at.

"Wow, someone's popular with the guys" Logan said looking at Jasmine for a reaction.

"What are you talking about? I am not!" Jasmine scoffed.

"These are on me, I owe you one Jasmine" Logan mimicked Ethan's responses to Jasmine.

Jasmine tried to resist laughing at his imitation, instead she rolled her eyes as she was pushing Logan out the door.

~Car Ride~

"Okay, but really you can't act like you don't notice the attention guys give to you" Logan bursted out, not able to hold in his thought any longer. Jasmine looked at Logan, they were best friends but never really talked about people's feeling for either one of them before

"I mean...okay, fine, I notice that some guys treat me differently than you and Garrett, but I don't know….I try not to think about it too much...I just don't want it to get to my head" Jasmine told him, which for the most part was true; she however did like the attention a little bit.

"That's pretty admirable, if any girl liked me, I'd probably think about her nonstop" Logan told Jasmine.

Jasmine snorted.

Logan made a weird face, partially from her reaction, partially from the sound that just came out of her.

"What?" Logan asked inquisitively.

"Heh, it's just that you are cute and tons of girls know it too, so I don't understand why you're giving me so much crap for what happened at Rumble Juice" Jasmine replied, not looking at him.

"Wha, what?" Logan looked at her shocked "What are you talking about? What girls?"

"Ugh, you're such a guy, of course you wouldn't notice" Jasmine said in an exasperated tone,"whatever, you'll find out at the auction when a bunch of them bid for you."

"Oh right, yeah, I still do not forgive you for getting me and Garrett into that...we're gonna look like fools!"Logan told her anxiously.

"Oh will you stop complaining, you two will not look like idiots. Even though you two are sometimes are I would never make it so obvious for the whole student body to see!" Jasmine told him, again as she rolled her eyes. She really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Wow Jas, so reassuring….."Logan thanked her sarcastically as they pulled up onto her driveway.

"If you're really worried about it, I will help you figure out your act later, okay?" Jasmine offered, looking straight into Logan's blueish-grey eyes.

"Okay, cool. See you tomorrow Jas." Logan said to her, breaking the eye contact. Whenever that happened when Logan looked up, it's not like he didn't enjoy it, he just felt like it would get uncomfortable, like he would end up staring into her eyes for a little too long…

"Bye Logan" Jasmine said slowly as she left his car and went into her house

 **J: UGH….I'm so frustrated….**

G: Logan again?

 **J: Yess….why do I still like him...he doesn't even notice me….**

G: Jas, just give him some time. He'll come around

Jasmine looked up. It was a few months ago when one of her other best friends, Garrett, told her he accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation she had with a stranger and knew she liked Logan. At that moment Jasmine was so scared, she literally begged and cried to Garrett to stay quiet and keep her secret. She had to admit, she was impressed he was able to keep it for so long, considering his track record for keeping secrets was essentially worse than horrible. It has actually been nice having someone to talk to about it with since she would feel awkward telling Londy and assumed Delia couldn't care less about high school relationships.

 _Knock knock._

 _Oh that must be Dean_ Jasmine thought as she went to get the door

"Hey babe, here's the egg" Dean said giving her the egg, barely looking up from his phone.

"So are you going to take care of the egg all day tomorrow and Friday then?" Jasmine asked, not appreciating the carelessness and neglection he was giving her.

"Uhh, maybe" Dean told her nonchalantly.

"No, you will" Jasmine told him suddenly. Dean now looked up at the usually bubbly girl who was now extremely peeved.

"I have been taking care of him for the past two and a half days and I will not carry the assignment, so you better step up and take care of him for the next two days"she told him adamantly.

"Okay, okay I will" Dean said, eyeing her weirdly as she gave him back the egg.

"You know Kang, it's kinda hot when you get mad…" Dean told her, grinning at her as he tried to take a step forward towards her.

"Well, keep it in your pants" Jasmine said with a small smirk on her face, stopping him from getting any closer by putting her hand in front of his stomach.

"Want to touch anything lower Kang?" Dean asked her flirtatiously, half joking.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tried not to smile "Get out of here loser"

Dean just laughed "Maybe another time" he said as he went back to his car.

Jasmine just stared at the picture-perfect bad boy. Even if he was the worst partner she has ever had, he was still great to look at.

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for I Didn't Do It

 **Ugh Y'all are so lucky I had like no plans this weekend and had time to upload THREE CHAPTERS this weekend! XD Please please let me know what you think of this story and leave reviews, thank you! (PS I love reviews )**

Chapter 4: Just Friends

"Ugh, you are so lucky Lindy that Garrett is your partner, he is so reliable" Jasmine complained to Lindy the next day.

"I'm guessing Dean is not that great of a partner?" Lindy asked with a knowing smile on her face.

Jasmine resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Lindy only had her best interest at heart, but Jasmine still hated when Lindy acted like she could do no wrong.

"You know I wasn't exactly looking for a serious relationship if me and him got together, right Linds? He's just really fun to talk to" Jasmine reminded her best friend.

Lindy looked at Jasmine when they got to her locker.

"You always say that Jaz, but you always fall for the same type of guy. I know you think "bad boys" are fun but maybe just try finding a good guy. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lindy told her friend softly.

Jasmine reluctantly nodded. She knew what Lindy was saying, and if she could stop she would. It's just hard since all these "bad boys" were always super sweet to her in the beginning and by the time she realized what she had gotten herself into it was too late, she'd get heartbroken. _Maybe this time she would try and listen to Lindy and cut ties with Dean once the project was ove_ r…

"Hey Jasmine, can I talk to you?" a deep voice said behind her.

Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around to face Logan. He was so close behind her she could smell his musky cologne.

"Hi Logan, uhh sure" Jasmine replied a little taken back.

"Cool" but before he went to talk to Jasmine, he looked towards Lindy "I would ask you if it's okay if I steal her away from you, but that would imply I care what you say."

Jasmine resisted the urge to laugh, it was funny seeing the two siblings bicker since she didn't have a sibling of her wn to argue with.

"Wow, you're so funny Logan" Lindy said unamused "But it's fine since I know I have more going on in my life than you do" she fake smiled to him before she went to homeroom.

"That wasn't clever!" Logan yelled to his twin as she walked to homeroom.

"That wasn't clever" Logan repeated, but this time just to Jasmine.

Jasmine laughed.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, making sure she would have enough time to talk about his question before their first class started.

"Oh right, I'm really sorry, but I can't get tutored by you today." Logan told her.

"Oh" Jasmine frowned "Why? Was I not a good tutor?"

"No! No! You're like the best tutor I've ever had!" Logan reassured her quickly, "You're really patient and nice to me...I actually really appreciated it" Logan told her earnestly.

Jasmine smiled "Well thanks Logan, that was really nice of you to say."

Logan shrugged, not making eye contact with her.

"Want to start walking to class?" he asked her.

"Sure" Jasmine accepted awkwardly, "So anyway, why can't you get tutores today then?"as the two started to walk towards homeroom.

"Ohh umm, Cassidy wanted to watch a movie or something" Logan told her.

Jasmine's lips curled "Why?"

"Honestly to stop her from texting me. She's been saying that to be a good role model for our child we need to show her a healthy relationship, and by me and Cassidy spending quality time alone we can accomplish that." Logan replied monotonously.

"So...you're going on a date with Cassidy?" Jasmine asked through gritted teeth. Just the thought of the two of them together on a date made her want to punch something.

Logan chuckled.

"Not quite, see I didn't tell her but I invited Garrett over and to bring his egg. See, the healthy relationship will be me and Garrett's friendship."Logan smiled, proud of himself for coming up with such an ingenious plan.

"So you don't like Cassidy then?" Jasmine asked again to double check.

Logan shrugged,"I mean, I do, but not like in a relationship way. I mean don't get me wrong, she's super cute and nice (Jasmine cringed at these adjectives) but she's just...really touchy..and it makes me uncomfortable."

"Ahh I see" Jasmine replied, smiling to herself.

"But, we can for sure study tomorrow." Logan told her as they entered the classroom together.

 **Again please leave a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for I Didn't Do It

Chapter 5: Not a Love Song

"Oh c'mon Jasmine, it's Friday! Do we really have to study? We have the whole weekend to do that!" Logan complained.

Jasmine stared at him,"C'mon Logan we both know that you are not going to be doing homework on the weekend."

"But it's Friday, I', going to forget it all anyway. C'mon let's just get some smoothies and chill out" Logan pleaded.

Jasmine however was not letting up either." No, you will not forget this stuff. You were really good earlier this week. Just do one page of the imaginary numbers packet and review today's lesson; it will help a lot." Jasmine told him, but this time in a softer voice.

Logan made a pouty face.

"I really don't want to" he told her.

"How about this, if you do these two things, I'll buy you a smoothie. Wait, make that a large pineapple berry smoothie" Jasmine smiled, trying to tempt him.

Logan held his stoney face for a few seconds before breaking into a small grin.

"You know me so well Jaz" he said as he started opening his math book.

~1 hour later~

Logan was tapping his fingers impatiently as he was waiting for his smoothie from Jasmine, but she and the guy at the cashier seemed to be talking for what felt like years.

Logan briefly glanced at them. _God Jasmine has like all of the control in this situation_ he thought, watching how the guy was basically falling head over heels for one of his best friends.

I don't even see what all these guys see in her Logan continued to think to himself as he sat by himself. He looked back at the two. He started looking at Jasmine and trying to figure out what it was.

 _Well her hair always looks really soft and smells good he started to think, she has a pretty cute face I guess and a really beautiful smile_ ….as his eyes went lower, he blushed slightly and looked away quickly. She had definitely filled out nicely in the past two years, but he couldn't pull himself to look at his best friend like that for too long, it didn't feel right to him.

He looked back at Jasmine again, but this time as a whole and not focusing on just one aspect of her, _she always looks really good too_ he thought…

A few feet away Jasmine noticed Logan kept looking over at her and figured he was getting impatient. She decided she needed to hurry up and wrap up her conversation with Ethan.

"Umm, I think I need to go back to my friend now Ethan, he seems like he's getting thirsty." Jasmine told Ethan, gesturing her head in Logan's direction.

"How much will this cost again?" Jasmine asked as she reached for the wallet in her purse.

"For you, it's free" Ethan smiled to her.

"What? No, you cannot let me have more free drinks" Jasmine told him.

Ethan shrugged " I mean, it's fine with me. If it means I get to keep talking to you like this, I don't mind."

"Haha you're sweet. And thank you" Jasmine smiled at him as she took the two smoothies to the table.

"Still working that charm I see" Logan said to Jasmine as she made her way back to the table.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"We were just talking, we know each other from math" she explained to him.

"Well it seems like he was thinking a lot more than just pre-calc when he was talking to you" Logan replied, taking a sip from his smoothie.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked slowly.

"I don't know, he was leaning a lot towards you and kept staring at your lips and smiling...I don't know, I think he wanted to ask you out but didn't know how to bring it up or something" Logan said.

"Wow, those were pretty detailed observations...were you watching me and him talk like the whole time or something?" Jasmine asked, looking away, very curious to hear his answer.

"I mean not the whole time…" Logan said, this time looking away realizing how weird it sounded that he was watching some guy flirt with Jasmine.

Jasmine really, really wanted to know why he was watching her talk with some guy, but she resisted seeing that he started to feel awkward. She reluctantly changed the topic.

"So how was yesterday with Cassidy and Garrett?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yeah, that was fine. We watched some chick flick Cassidy brought over. It wasn't anything special." Logan told Jasmine, glad to get off the earlier topic.

"So nothing happened?" Jasmine asked, holding her breath.

"Well, I mean not nothing. The girl like lost her memory and then they tried to make her fall in love with her husband again…" Logan started to say, explaining the plotline.

Jasmine laughed.

"I meant between you and Cassidy" Jasmine clarified.

"Oh" Logan laughed, realizing his misinterpretation. "That makes more sense. Well, I mean we have a baby, so it's a pretty serious relationship." he joked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes laughing.

"Umm do you want to go hang out at the house with the others?" Logan asked her, checking the time.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Jasmine said, getting her stuff and getting up.

"You don't want to blow a kiss to your admirer?" Logan teased Jasmine as they left the restaurant. Jasmine punched him in the arm.

 **Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
